coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxine Peacock
Maxine Marion Louise Peacock (née Heavey) was a hairdresser who lived on the street between May 1995 and January 2003. Biography Maxine first appeared as a friend of Fiona Middleton's from college, working in Denise Osbourne's hair salon. She was very much a good time girl, and had relationships, often one-night stands, with several of the male characters, including Steve McDonald (to get back at Fiona as he was her ex-boyfriend), Curly Watts (when she was drunk), Des Barnes, Andy McDonald and Tony Horrocks. Maxine became a major character and her seemingly mismatched romance with Ashley Peacock provided the majority of her later storylines. Her end came as being one of the victims of resident Coronation Street serial killer, Richard Hillman. Relationship with Ashley Peacock Maxine began dating Ashley Peacock but dumped him when he became involved with Zoe Tattersall and her baby, Shannon. After the baby died, Zoe got involved in the Cult, The Etheric Foundation and left. Ashley persuaded Maxine that he really did love her and soon she moved in with him. Seeking security, Maxine married Ashley in 1999. She suspected Ashley of an affair in 2000, but realised he had been faithful to her. Difficulties in the marriage emerged however, when Maxine had trouble becoming pregnant by Ashley. On the night that he had surgery to assist with this problem, a drunken Maxine slept with local doctor - and next door neighbour - Matt Ramsden, and became pregnant. Joshua Peacock's parentage Maxine gave birth to her only child, Joshua, prematurely after a confrontation with Ashley, during which he found out about her fling with Matt. Ashley was furio us with his wife, but was determined not to let anyone else on the Street know that the child might not be his. Ashley was determined to get a DNA test done to be certain of Joshua's parentage, despite Maxine's protestations that the test was unnecessary and that they could mend their relationship. On the day the test was to be done however, Ashley realized that Maxine was truly sorry for what had happened and that they could in fact be a happy family together. He forgave Maxine and took both her and Joshua home without getting the test done. Following Maxine's death, it emerged that Joshua was not Ashley's biological son, and had been fathered by Matt Ramsden. Though Matt considered seeking custody for a time, believing that with Maxine dead, Joshua should be with his other natural parent, he eventually realised Joshua was happy with Ashley. Maxine's demise Maxine was murdered by Richard Hillman. He had planned to kill Emily Bishop, and broke into Ashley and Maxine's house on a night when Emily was babysitting Joshua. They were out attending Maxine's mother Doreen's 50th birthday party at the Rovers. Richard planned to make it seem as if the elderly woman had been killed during a bungled burglary. Maxine returned home alone early to witness Richard hit Emily over the head with a crowbar. As Joshua started crying, Maxine tried to run upstairs, but Richard hit her several times with the crowbar. Later, Ashley returned home to see Maxine's battered and bloodied body. Quotes Maxine's final words were to Richard: "Richard, what the hell are you doing?" to which he replied, "You should have stayed at the party, Maxine." See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2003 deaths Category:Peacock family Category:residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Hairdressers Category:1975 births Category:1999 marriages Category:2003 departures Category:1995 debuts Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victim